My Eyes are Up Here, Sweetie
by EdlesslyExploring
Summary: (So I was feeling all fluffy this morning and this happened. Four hours of feels. As you will see, I got very carried away. Just a one-shot)


The TARDIS seemed to be in a cheery mood, humming along peacefully. To some people, it would be strange, giving a machine emotions, just a bit of personification, it couldn't actually be happy. But to the Doctor, she was very much alive, and happy. The reason for this cheery mood was simple. Everybody was together. The Ponds were travelling with the Doctor and his TARDIS. All three of them, Amy and Rory, together with their daughter, River. The console room was quiet, mainly because the Doctor was the only one in the room, his in-laws and his wife had wandered off through the endless corridors. As the Doctor strode around the console, he wondered where to take the Ponds next. As he thought, he heard distinct footsteps behind him, a slight clicking against the floor, slow, but every step had an air of confidence. A smile spread across the Time Lord's face as he recognized the footsteps instantly. There was only one person they could possibly belong to.

"Hello Sweetie," River said, a light smirk on her face. She loved calling the Doctor by his little pet name, knowing not many people had the satisfaction of calling him by cute little names instead of just "The Doctor". River knew his real name, though it took quite a bit of persuading to get him to spit it out, and she promised to keep it a secret, though she could tell that her husband didn't trust her all that much.

"R-r-ri-River," the Doctor stammered as he turned around, his face turned a deep scarlet as he saw the particular "dress" his wife was wearing. The Doctor had to brace himself against the controls to avoid losing his balance as he tried to compose himself. River must have combed through the TARDIS's extensive wardrobe to find the outfit she was wearing.

River tried to contain her uncontrollable laughter at the Doctor's reaction to her choice of clothing. She wore a white blouse with a cute little baby collar and puffy sleeves. Over that, she wore a TARDIS blue pinafore that could barely be called a dress, it was practically the length of a T-shirt, or maybe a bit longer. There were little red bows running down the "dress" like buttons. River also wore a pair of light blue stockings, each adorned with a little blue bow at the top. She had seen the outfit in the corner of her eye and just couldn't resist putting it on to see the Doctor's reaction, despite not being an immense fan of all the frilly bows. River had also added her own little touch to the outfit, some cherry red high heels. She took a few steps towards the Doctor, struggling to contain herself. "I've got no idea why you've got this in your wardrobe," she said, "But it just looks so adorable, doesn't it?" she punctuated her sentence with a slow twirl, a look of theatrical innocence in her blue eyes.

The Doctor's mouth opened and closed, like a lost goldfish. He was so flustered, and just didn't know where to let his eyes settle as his gaze wavered up and down his wife, who stood in front of him, lifting his chin up gently with her finger, it was adorable how he always got so flustered around her. The innocence in River's eyes evaporated as her face was mere centimetres from the Doctor's "My eyes are up here, Sweetie," she whispered, closing the distance between them easily as their lips connected.

The Doctor's hearts beat furiously as he felt River wrap her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Their mouths fit together so perfectly, as if they were made for each other. The slightly flustered Time Lord let his hands rest on River's waist as he was pushed up against the console.

Unbeknownst to the preoccupied couple, the other two Ponds were seated below them, looking up at the couple above them through the glass floor. Rory looked unsure and awkward, to be intruding on the two's privacy, but his wife sitting next to him showed otherwise, watching her daughter and the Doctor as if she was watching a film, with a bit too much interest.

"Amy, we really should leave them alone," Rory whispered, trying not to be heard by the two above them.

"Shush," Amy hissed "This is quality entertainment"

"But it's not right," Rory replied, becoming worried that somebody would hear them

"Well it's his fault for making a glass floor, it's like he's inviting us to sit back and watch," Amy stated in her prominent Scottish accent "We might as well have brought some deckchairs and popcorn"

"Amy, this is a really bad idea, let's just go," her husband said, his tone slightly pleading

"We can't leave now, they'd notice us, we just have to wait for them," Amy didn't take her eyes off the scene in front of her

"So you're saying we're stuck here, great," Rory's tone shifted to an ironic one as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Amy responded with a nod. She sat down on the floor, her legs tucked up beneath her. The mischievous Amy leaned back slightly, using her arms to support her so that she didn't fall back. She looked up at the scene above her with a smirk on her face, totally relaxed.

Rory on the other hand, sat by her left side, cross legged, trying not to look up to give The Doctor and River some privacy. His body was rigid with awkwardness and the worrying thought of getting caught. Amy always dragged him into things like that and it was embarrassing for him to say the least, but he still loved her to the end of the universe and back, despite their differences and him dying once or twice.

Amy looked at Rory for a second, and smiled, thinking how sweet he was, putting up with all the things she dragged him into. She knew she wasn't the nicest person in the world, and that she had slipped up once or twice, confusing her poor Rory so much, making him think that she loved the Doctor, but it was really just playful flirting, when she loved Rory all along. So, she leaned over and planted a sweet little kiss on his cheek and scooted a little closer to her husband.

Meanwhile, the kiss between the Doctor and River had become a battle for supremacy, which was obviously going to be won by River sooner or later, she was just savouring the kiss while it lasted. Their bodies were pressed together fiercely, as River ran her fingers through her husband's hair, completely messing it up in the process, but she knew he wouldn't mind, but maybe Amy would notice something. River dismissed the thought, trying not to make herself laugh at her parents' reactions if they were to walk in on them.

The Doctor seemed to be getting the hang of it, putting his hands around River's face to keep her close to him. He wished the moment would last forever, and he felt a slight pang in his chest when he thought about the day when…no. He dismissed the thought instantly, trying to pretend that it would never happen, that he would never lose his precious River. The mere thought just tore him apart from the inside, and he was determined to make every second last as long as possible. He pulled his wife as close as possible towards him, wrapping his arms around her.

River responded gladly, lifting her left leg up a little to half wrap around the Doctor's waist. She didn't worry about falling over, since the two of them were leaning on the console almost completely. She felt the doctor run his hand through the mass of blonde curls surrounding River's face, and she gently nibbled on his lower lip, smiling as she did so. She was on the verge of winning, but was there any doubt that she would in the end? The doctor generally tripped over his shoelaces when it came to love, and that made their relationship so much sweeter, two people who are so different and yet love each other so much.

The Doctor sensed he was about to lose the playful battle for superiority, and he wasn't going to go down without a fight, so to speak. He noticed River's leg wrapped around him, and he slowly began to trail his hand along her light blue stocking. This caught her very much by surprise, but it wasn't as if she didn't enjoy it either, his touch sent a very obvious shudder through her body, much to the Doctor's enjoyment. It wasn't long before he spun her around so that he was leaning against his wife. He broke the kiss, eliciting a small whine from River, despite her need for some air. She opened her eyes ever so slightly, only for them to slowly close again as the Doctor planted several little kisses on her neck.

"We...shouldn't…do…this…out…in the…open," River barely managed to mutter between the Doctor's kisses. Amy and Rory could walk in any second, they were literally just in the centre of the room, it was impossible not to notice the two of them. The Doctor brought his face back up to River's their noses touching, which made River giggle slightly. The Doctor smiled at her, it was so cute when she did that. He kissed her again, ever so gently, and River pulled him towards her, holding him as she kissed back without hesitation. They went on like this for quite a while, completely lost in each other, the kiss escalating as time passed.

A small cough behind the couple caused the Doctor and River to totally freeze. River sat on the console, legs wrapped around the Doctor, and her fingers in his hair. The Doctor had one arm on her thigh, while the other was around her waist. They recognized Amy's cough and broke away from each other, red-faced and oxygen deprived. River's hair was even wilder than usual and the Doctor stopped to pick up his bow tie from the floor.

"How long have you two been watching us?" River asked Amy and Rory. Amy had a cheeky smile on her face and Rory stood behind her slightly, wanting the TARDIS to teleport him away or something.

"Well, how long have you two been 'busy'?" Amy replied smugly, her arms crossed over her chest, on the verge of laughter.

River clapped a hand over her forehead and slowly trailed it down her face, exhaling in exasperation.

"Uh," Rory piped up "For the record, it was Amy's idea" Amy rolled his eyes at him and playfully punched her husband a bit too hard.

"So, are you two done with your little snog session?" Amy teased. The poor Doctor was too embarrassed to even respond, not to mention he was still regaining precious air. "Nice dress by the way, River," Amy let herself laugh a little bit.

River glared at her mother slightly and went to change, taking her heels off so she could run to the TARDIS wardrobe.

Rory wanted to die from the sheer awkwardness of the situation, his wife trying not to laugh so obviously and the Doctor looking at them with an unbelievably embarrassed look on his red face. He quickly turned back to the console to avoid looking at the Ponds, but he could still hear Amy's uncontrollable laughter. Even the TARDIS seemed to be laughing at the situation. The Doctor cracked a small smile. It was pretty funny, maybe next time he should listen to River and go somewhere where a certain Scottish woman couldn't spy on them, although she would probably have her ear pressed against the door the whole time.

River returned to the console room, this time wearing decent clothes. She gave the Doctor a little kiss on the cheek before he began to fly the TARDIS, well sort of. As usual, River walked behind him pulling all the right levers and hitting all the right buttons, while swearing that she didn't touch a thing. River pressed the blue stabilizers, knowing the Doctor didn't like it. Surely enough, he turned them off… and River turned them back on again and the two started switching them on and off continuously, leaving Amy and Rory very shaken up as they were tossed around the room, bouncing violently off the walls like tennis balls.

"Would… you...two…just...OW!...stop…messing…around?" Amy yelled over the noise of the engines. Eventually the two listened to her and left the stabilizers on, River smiling smugly.

"How about we spend a day at the beach?" The Doctor suggested, clapping his hands together.

"The beach? What, is it some sort of space beach?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sort of, the sand is purple," the Doctor smiled "Isn't it cool? Purple sand! You know what else, there are floating rock pools! Hover-pools!"

"Oh, come on, that's not possible, you mean to say they're just floating bubbles of water with alien fish and things?" Rory asked, a little bit sceptical

"Well, obviously! Do you think I would lie about floating alien fish?" The Doctor has a silly, childish smile on his face.

"He's not joking," River added "We've been there before,"

"Well then" Amy said "To the beach!" The four of them laughed, glad to have gotten rid of the awkward situation.

Amy took Rory's hand and they went off to go get ready for the beach. River and the Doctor were left in the console room. River kissed the Doctor's nose playfully and said "I'll go and change Sweetie," she was about to leave when she added "you should to, I bet it'll be uncomfortable out there in that," River gestured to the Doctor's usual outfit, before leaving to get changed. The doctor sighed slightly.

"What's so wrong with my outfit? It's cool," he said to himself, spinning around a little bit.

Soon enough the ponds returned, Amy and Rory wearing T-shirts and shorts and River with a beach wrap around her, like a blue and green dress. She rolled her eyes playfully, seeing that the Doctor still hadn't changed out of his regular suit, in fact, he had put his bow tie back on. She looped her arm through her husbands and with the other married couple behind them, they stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the purple sand.


End file.
